


i do (like really, i do)

by SuperBlur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlur/pseuds/SuperBlur
Summary: inspired by a tumblr post inspired by a tweet:tip for newlyweds: send a wedding invite to every billionaire whose address you can find because it's a 50/50 chance their assistants just send you a perfunctory gift without wondering who the hell you are.except in this case, said billionaire replies with: "I am...attending."





	i do (like really, i do)

"Uh...does someone want to explain this?" Steve asked.

Wanda's eyes widened, staring unblinking at the piece of fancy stationery in Steve's hand.

Bucky shook his head, punching Sam in the arm while hissing, "You put his address on the RSVP?"

Sam gave a tight smile, "Be happy I couldnt remember Nat's."

"What did you guys do?" Steve said, his tone a touch more stern.

"Well, you see, Steve," Pietro started, stepping forward to put his arm casually around Steve, "...Sam read..."

"More like Sam glanced at Bucky's screen and read..." Sam clarified.

Steve narrowed his eyes at his friends while crossing his arms on his chest in anticipation.

"There was a gag we saw online where people sent wedding invites to gazillionaires," Wanda finally explained. "They said the mail usually goes through P.A.s or secretaries who just send expensive gifts."

Steve continued to stare at his friends, incredelous, the piece of paper feeling like a heavy weight in his hand.

"Who even said yes?" Bucky asked, stepping closer to see the card.

"Tony Stark," a voice behind Steve answered.

"You told her?!" Sam shrieked, stepping behind Wanda, who then shoved him back to his place.

Steve shook his head as Natasha stepped up beside him -- glaring daggers at their friends.

"She opens my mail," Steve supplied casually.

"Case and point," Pietro muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Natasha hissed at him.

"Buck makes great point," Pietro answered.

"I do?" Bucky asked, trying not to stare directly at Nat (if looks could kill).

"Yes, exactly," Pietro agreed. "I do's...white dresses...champagne...tuxedos."

"This isn't funny, you guys," Natasha exclaimed.

"It's a little funny," Sam snickered, plucking the piece of stationery from Steve's hands. "The kid did a really good job."

"You involved Peter in this, too?" Steve questioned, shaking his head at them.

"Obviously," Wanda said, settling on the sofa's arm rest. "Did you really think these guys can pull off _wedding_ invitations?"

"It was also his idea to invite Stark," Pietro added. Sam nodded his head in agreement, "You know...because he's been trying to get an internship with Stark Industries since forever."

"Are you serious?" Natasha said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Steve whispered, leaning closer towards Natasha.

"He's trying to guilt us into pulling this off...by using Peter!"

"Well...," Steve started, his inherent goodness breaking through.

"Steve!" Natasha hissed, glaring at him.

Steve smiled awkwardly at her but he squared his shoulders as he gazed at his friends, "This is NOT going to work."

"Fine," Sam relented. "But you can tell Peter that you're denying him the chance to meet his idol."

"You all admitted you did this for a free expensive gift!" Natasha reiterated.

"Yes," Pietro agreed. "Fancy gifts for us, maybe an internship for Peter..."

"And us?" Natasha asked, gesturing towards herself and Steve.

" _Each other_?" Bucky supplied, a grin on his face.

Natasha shot him a deadpan expression, shaking her head as she turned...her eyes meeting Steve's gaze.

_Gulp._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this thread on Tumblr: https://illseeyouthrough.tumblr.com/post/186011366729/gomustanggirl16-cpt-stvngrntrgrs


End file.
